


Depths of Dreams

by dantes-vendetta (shimyaku)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Autoassassinophilia, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Confessions, Death References, Dom/sub, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, Twisted, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/dantes-vendetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi experiences an interesting dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths of Dreams

**Title:** Depths of Dreams  
 **Author:** [](http://shimyaku.livejournal.com/profile)[**shimyaku**](http://shimyaku.livejournal.com/) / [](http://dantes-vendetta.livejournal.com/profile)[**dantes_vendetta**](http://dantes-vendetta.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Uruha x Aoi / Ruki x Uruha x Aoi [Gazette] OMG OT3  
 **Warnings:** ~~where to start…~~ mentioning of character death, breathplay, bloodplay, rough sex, light beating, autoassassinophilia…  
 **Words:** >5000  
 **Perversion:** Autoassassinophilia - sexual arousal from fantasizing about or staging one's own murder  
 **Colour:** this one – firebrick 3 #cd2626  
 **Disclaimer:** They’re not mine. But I have miniature replicas that I play with.  
 **Summary:** Aoi experiences an interesting dream.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://psc-domination.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://psc-domination.livejournal.com/)**psc_domination** s Colour Me a Perversion challenge.  
I asked for a squicky and/or dark themed perversion, and I certainly got one XD

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I crawl toward Uruha, and move to sit upon his lap. His back is against the headboard of our bed, and his legs are crossed, framing the erection that juts out from his body._

_I shuffle my thighs around his waist, leaning up against him as he guides me. I take his directions as he speaks them softly across my ears, lowering my body inch by inch, letting him lead his length inside me as I descend._

_In all of a few moments he is fully encased by my heat, and I feel so complete in this instant I can scarcely breathe._

_“Just breathe, Aoi,” he says to me, reminding me of that automatic rhythm of my chest that has momentarily stopped. And I nod as I inhale, his hand soothing my back as I get used to this feeling – though somehow I think that would be impossible._

_Once again I nod, indicating I am ready for more, ready for whatever he deems fit to bestow upon me._

_Yes, I am ready._

_Slowly he lets his hips rock forward, pushing himself only slightly deeper within me before pulling back. The friction of our skin increases as he continues these motions, and my own arousal longs to be touched as it receives only fleeting contact between our torsos._

_I slump forward against him, my forehead leaning over his shoulder in a bid to be closer to his warmth, but almost immediately he takes me by my own shoulders, pushing me upright. I would be confused were it not for that familiar ominous look in his eyes._

_My gaze is locked to Uruha’s as his hands make their way to my collar, and they take a loose hold of my neck as our bodies continue to sway to-and-fro._

_“Are you getting close?” he whispers in question. And I nod, for it is true – I can steadily feel my release building, not just in my abdomen, but throughout my whole form._

_Gradually, and with an exactitude not belied by his guitarists’ hands, his grip tightens around my throat. I gasp with delighted shock at the feeling, my hands holding fast to his waist._

_Of a sudden my body jerks as he hits that spot inside of me, and his thumb presses down then, further constricting the breaths that I’m still managing drawing in._

_I’m coming so very close to my impending climax, and I watch soundlessly from this state of overwhelming sensation, as his eyes grow darker than I have ever seen them. Grey mist begins peppering my vision, and I smile at this blissful feeling of weightlessness that my Uruha has given me._

_I cannot speak a word as this grey mist becomes black, but I know that if only his hands were to move, my release would surely come._

_Yet I can feel another warmth shifting upon my arms…_

 

~~

 

Aoi sits upright in an instant, gasping for breath as his eyes open, taking in his current environment.

Glancing to the side he sees Uruha, whose slender hand rests upon his arm. His brow is creased in a frown, and Aoi can tell easily that he’s worried.

“Aoi?” the blonde speaks up first, “Are you okay?”

“Ah, I think so,” comes the confused response.

“I guess you just had a nightmare, hm?”

“Yeah, a nightmare.”

The younger man soothes Aoi with the soft palm of his hand, gliding his fingers over the other’s shoulders and back, finding them lightly filmed in a cool sweat.

Once he felt his breathing was back to normal, the brunette rolled back down to the bed, turning to face away from the other with a great sigh.

Uruha watched his lover’s back with concern, still perplexed by the whole event – the strange gasps and moans the other had voiced in his sleep, for instance - but in the end he shrugged it off, ruling it down as a simple nightmare, and hoping it wouldn’t happen again.

Scooting close to the other, the blonde curls himself around Aoi’s back, pulling him into his embrace. It doesn’t take long for the other to drift into a light sleep, but in that time the younger male can’t help but notice the faint trembling of his body. The posture of Aoi’s body doesn’t seem to indicate that he is frightened, nor does the expression on his face look as though he’s scared or worried.

Of course, Uruha only becomes even more confused, as he then falls into his own restless sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Uruha is sitting at my base, his knees tucked under my raised thighs as he leans atop me._

_Once again the blade enters into my vision, and his grip is easy around the handle as though it were fragile. Slowly he brings it down against my skin, creating a fiery red line down my chest, from throat to navel._

_I arch up into the embrace of the steel, the cool metal hissing as it meets the heat of my body. The red is seeping and spreading, but my eyes are far too drawn to a certain honey-blonde to really notice._

_Again he brings the knife to my skin, a possessive smile upon his lips, but this time he offers a little more creativity as the design in his mind becomes etched over my breast. Angular lines are sketched out – what looks like a maze is slowly taking shape, hedges of crimson blooming on the canvas of my flesh._

_Swirls and twists follow as my before-bare stomach is reached, adornments of dripping wine further decorating my fair skin, as his eager but precise hand moves the nib lower and lower, deeper and deeper._

_When that is not enough, and the detail of my torso has been deemed complete, my arms and thighs receive the same treatment, the veins of my wrists especially, providing inspiration for his growing creation that layers my skin._

_Of a sudden, he swipes two perfect fingers along the side of my stomach, blurring the clear scarlet outline that had stood before. I watch avidly as he raises them to his lips, tasting the flavoured digits with a lick of his tongue._

_“You’re so sweet…” he hums deeply, head lolling back in his blissful state. “My sweet Aoi…”_

_My head spins a little, but I kick it back into focus, not wanting to miss a single moment of watching the beauty above me. He looks just as an angel, the expression of pure joy upon his features as he continues to mark me, drawing that life of mine to the surface, watching as it escapes from my body._

_I can only think of how I wish to capture that look of delight on his face, so I can always remember how happy I make him; and after a moment, he brings himself again closer to me. Tilting at the hips, he lays himself down on top of me, his head resting on my chest as though he were waiting for sleep, and I was his pillow._

_I glance down, and what I see nearly causes me to panic – the colour that clings to his fair features._

_“Uruha,” I call to him, “You’re getting blood in your beautiful hair.”_

_I would not want him to be stained because of me, but then, his response alleviates my concern._

_“I know this Aoi, but it’s okay… Because I love you.”_

_I smile at his words, and at the calming hand that soothes my waist. He nuzzles into my neck and shifts his body enough to remain comfortable as he is. I feel something throb within my body, and it is then that I realise he is still buried inside me. It feels like hours since he took me._

_Rolling my heavy head to the side, I watch as tiny rivers continue to trickle from my engraved flesh. I’m beginning to feel the extent of Uruha’s weight on me as time goes on, my breaths coming ever shallower and with ever more effort._

_Again he shifts above me, arms tightening around my leaden-weight frame._

_“You’re so warm Aoi.”_

_That smile hasn’t yet left my face, but perhaps it widened a little more when I heard that husky tone of his voice. I close my eyes and drift amid a vast blackness, a deep sleep taking over me. I feel warm, just as Uruha said, for this feels familiar and comfortable, and I don’t want to wake up._

_But I speak too soon. I can hear that voice I love, calling for me. I don’t want this darkness to disappear; yet I want to see that angelic face again._

 

~~

 

Like a shot, Aoi’s eyes are open, his chest expanding in a great draw for breath.

It takes a moment, but his eyes soon focus, vision discovering Uruha’s face opposite his own, but raised slightly from his pillow. His lips are moving, though it takes yet another moment of pause before it registers – it is he who calls out Aoi’s name.

“Aoi! Aoi, are you awake?”

The brunette nods, his surroundings becoming ever more clear as his stare sinks deeper within the other’s troubled eyes. Uruha’s fingers grasp tight on his shoulders, and upon glancing down, he finds his lower body completely entangled by the sheets.

“Aoi,” the blonde’s voice is calmer now, “you were dreaming again.”

“I guess so,” comes the simple answer.

“Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, of course,” the elder man glances away, “It was just a dream.”

Uruha isn’t convinced, but lets it slide for the moment. Propping himself up on one arm, he manages to mostly unravel the sheet from around Aoi’s body, pulling it up and over the both of them where they lay. His slender arms scoop the other guitarist’s chest toward his own, long legs entwining with slightly shorter ones, drawing their warmth near. Uruha let’s his head drop comfortably against the broader chest of his lover, nose burying into the crook of Aoi’s neck, lips kissing the nearest available flesh as he endeavours to soothe the still vaguely trembling body.

But then…

“Aoi, you… you’re hard.”

The brunette stutters awkwardly, “I- I am?”

“Mm, I can feel you. And,” he pauses, unsure whether he should say what next comes to mind, “I think… you were last night as well…”

“Oh, I was?” Aoi can’t recall exactly, and lowers his gaze, feeling somehow ashamed.

“Do you remember your dream?” Aoi doesn’t answer, so the blonde persists, “Aoi, won’t you tell me about it?”

“I-” The older male barely answers before he is cut off.

“You don’t have to hide it from me.”

He audibly recoils, “Yes I do.”

“Why? What have you to be afraid of?”

“What you’ll think afterwards…”

Uruha scowls, “I’m not the closed-minded type, and you know that. Tell me what you remember – maybe I can help.”

Aoi exhales heavily, his already shaky resolve conceding further by the second. He knows the other won’t relent until he hears the truth, and in his presence the brunette hasn’t the will to speak lies.

“What was it about?” the blonde prods, whispering.

“You,” comes the brief response.

The blonde nods knowingly, “What about me?”

“You…” he repeats, though unfinished, “You killed me.”

“What?” Uruha’s eyes grow wide, his shock more than evident.

“And I liked it.” The elder turns his head away in indignity.

A stark silence comes upon them both; Aoi too forlorn in his admission to speak further, his greatest wish to bury himself in hiding from his lover’s inevitable questioning, and Uruha, taking a long moment to process the situation and it’s revelations, thoughts and fears and feasible solutions passing through his mind at a hundred miles per hour.

Aoi yearns for the silence, yet Uruha wants to split it open.

“Oh, Aoi.” The younger male finally speaks, “Is that what you dreamed about last night as well?”

Reluctantly, Aoi nods. “Mm, but it was different. You did it… different.” He clamps shut his mouth, unwilling to reveal anything further, though he knows he’ll have to nonetheless.

“Tell me more. Tell me everything – I want to know.” The blonde pulls himself closer to the older man, his head lifting so their eyes are level, and gaze unwavering.

Aoi’s mouth has gone dry, but he wants to press on. He feels the want to tell the other, yet is terrified of what he might think in hindsight.

“I could never think any less of you…”

It’s those few words that do it, Aoi letting go a full breath before he begins.

“We were in bed. You were, uh, kneeling between my legs and I could feel you… inside me. There was a knife in your hand-”

Aoi halts instantly as he feels five dexterous fingers encircle his near-forgotten erection.

“Uru-”

“Shh, keep going.”

The brunette is disinclined to continue, only doing so at the imploring gaze of his lover.

“Uh, you had a knife… and you, umm, started cutting me. All over my chest-” he gasps the last word as Uruha strokes firmly along his length.

“-My chest and my arms and legs, in all these weird patterns. So I- ugh, I was just bleeding all over and you- _oh god…_ ”

The younger of the two speeds up the pace of his hand, Aoi trembling more so as he continues.

“You licked me, and told me… how sweet I tasted. And then you- you laid down on top of me and- ah! _Uru-_ ”

Aoi arched back as he finally came, his breaths coming in heavy pants.

Uruha promptly pulled him closer to his chest, hands soothing his spent and shaking body, lulling him to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uruha found himself greeted at a particular front door by an all too familiar face – albeit not the one he was looking for.

“Hey Saga.”

Saga smiles in response, opening the door a little wider, “Hey Uru.”

“I was just wondering-”

“Yeah, he’s home,” the bassist interrupts, “Hold on.”

The honey-blonde is left standing on the doorstep, his thumbs twiddling nervously behind his back as he waits. Soon though, the man he is in search of appears in the hallway.

“Uruha.”

The guitarist waves nervously in greeting, “Hey. Uh, I need to, umm, talk with you about…”

“About what exactly? Something thrilling and fun?”

“Not quite… Remember you said to me once, that if Aoi ever said or suggested something that… I didn’t understand, that I should talk to you?”

“Ah, indeed.”

The other man looks searchingly at Uruha, dark, anxious eyes imploring him to set something down straight for the blonde.

“I can help you, sure. I have lots to tell, I think. Come confide in me, Uru.”

Uruha follows him inside, kicking off his shoes at the door. “Thanks Ruki.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Uruha walks toward me with that seductive style that he’s forever encompassed by. I, however, am leaning ungracefully back against a hard wall, the surface beneath me is one of sturdy polished wood._

_The atmosphere is dim, and it seems only one light is in operation, giving the room a hazy glow. The shadows upon his face change as he nears me, but I can see his expression is somehow slightly apprehensive. I would say nervous, if only I knew him as capable of being such._

_My state of calm is soon broken though, when his hand grips firmly, almost cruelly, at my crotch._

_I grunt as my knee bends, curling up my side in reflex, but I remain standing, awaiting his next move._

_I don’t have to wait long, as his palm slaps across my face, and this time I can’t help breaking the contact of my gaze. My head snaps to the side and it takes but a moment for the sting to become known, the rings from his fingers having grazed my cheek._

_My hand moves to sooth my face, but it seems Uruha has other ideas, and he takes hold of both my wrists, face moving in to meet my lips in a harsh kiss. My arms are held down easily, though it seems I have no desire to even attempt overpowering him, and my back meets the wall behind with a dull thud._

_His kiss is demanding, lips and tongue forceful and controlling against my own, and he bites down hard on my lower lip – I can taste copper when he relents his hold._

_Still with his hands on my arms, he forces me down to my knees, an uncomfortable position considering the hard floor. But I wouldn’t dare complain, not when he is gifting me with his time in such a passionate way._

_I shuffle my hips and look up to him in expectancy, only to see him glancing to the side, not even paying attention to my meagre act of movement. This confuses me, until I too peer to the other wall, making out a shadowed figure hidden in the dark – a third in the room._

_After a moment, Uruha aggressively pulls my focus back toward him, the thumb of one hand brushing idly over my lower lip. He smirks when I flick my tongue against the fingertip._

_Standing back, he moves to open his buckle, smoothly sliding the leather belt from around his slim waist. He coils it into his hand, as though waiting for the right time to use it, before taking to his jeans, unfastening both the button and zip._

_I lick my lips when I think I’ve figured what might be coming next, but I’m proven drastically wrong as he connects his belt-laden hand with the side of my face, sending my head forcefully to the ground._

_Fuzzed warmth tickles the area around my temple, and my vision is cloudy in my half-hearted effort to open my eyes – as such, I close them once again._

_I cough once, and feel a second blur of heat begin to spread, though this time it emanates from my chest. Trying to roll onto my back, I find I am held down, firm hands gripping my shoulders._

_Specks dance behind my eyelids, and I hear my name being called…_

 

~~

 

Aoi twists suddenly on the bed, his eyes opening a moment after. Glancing to the side he sees Uruha through his clearing vision, leaning over him – the situation feeling all too well-known.

Before he can blink again, his jaw is taken into the gentle grasp of the other man, and their eyes meet directly.

Uruha’s gaze is curious, “Aoi, your lip is bleeding.”

“Oh, it is?” the older male glances down, as though trying to see it, “I must have been bi-”

He is cut off mid phrase as the other man comes closer, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. For an instant, the brunette’s mind goes blank, but as he refocusses, he notices Uruha pulling back, tongue sweeping across his plush lower lip. And in reflex Aoi does the same, tongue gathering the metallic taste that lingers on the edge of his mouth.

“Did you die again?” comes the blonde’s soft voice after a passing silence.

“I might have – you woke me too soon…” The brunette turns his head, looking away from the other.

“Was it still me, though? And you were still enjoying it?”

Aoi nods slowly, whispering his next words, “But, it wasn’t just you…”

The blonde is confused, “There was someone else?”

“Mm, someone was watching us. I think they were talking, but I couldn’t hear any words.”

A resounding voice calls out from across the room-

“I think I could probably have a good guess at what they were saying.”

Aoi sat upright in a flash, bed sheet pooling at his hips, startled by the company of a third presence in the room – a presence he recognised as being uncomfortably familiar to him.

“Ruki.”

The shorter man stepped away from his shadowed position against the wall, advancing casually to the foot of the bed.

“Uruha came to me, told me some things, like I had once asked him to do should the occasion arise. And so, I figure I can help you… like before.”

The brunette’s eyes nervously darted about the room as he deliberated, longing to accept the unexpected offer, yet still wanting to quietly decline. What would Uruha make of it all, should he allow Ruki to proceed; or did he already know what the younger male was scheming, and what he was quite capable of?

Of a sudden, he had a thought.

“But what-”

“Don’t you worry about Saga, forget that excuse. Wouldn’t you think he knows already?” The blonde chuckled.

Ruki climbed up onto the bed then, slithering forward and over top of the older male, straddling him at the hips.

“In any case, I’m just going to take what I want and hope that you can see the benefit. Considering that I know it’s what _you_ want as well…”

Grinning, Ruki raises his right hand, spreading all five fingers so Aoi can see. [Sharp metal tips cap each of his fingers](http://www.dfp.com/ProductImages/electric/talons.jpg), the steel glinting in what little light is present in the room.

He indicates the bed’s headboard with a gesture of his chin, “Take hold of the headboard, and don’t let go.”

Aoi does as instructed, lifting both arms above his head and curling his hands around one of the wooden slats of the bed head. His gaze never shifts from Ruki however, and he watches with ever growing anticipation as the blonde gradually brings down his fingers upon his chest.

At first the contact only comes in teasing touches, the sharpened metal talons tracing featherlike lines over the expanse of his torso, leaving only faint pink trails in their wake. It doesn’t take long however, for the vocalist to progress his attentions, pressing down a bit harder with each second, until he finally brings the claws down solidly, gashing five definite lines across his lower chest.

The brunette arches up at the burning sensation, mouth opening in a silent cry as his head tilts back.

Ruki watches, pleased with his work thus far, as little by little the cuts begin to seep crimson. He notices Uruha to the side of him, seemingly studying his lover’s every reaction as he lay, but he manages to catch the other man’s attention, motioning to the older man on the bed.

The honey-blonde immediately comprehends his meaning, shifting on his knees as he bends down over the other guitarist. Tentatively he reaches out, a single finger tracing along the nearest streak of red, smearing the undried blood. Aoi flinches at the barely there touch, and straight away Uruha is moving closer, replacing his finger with his tongue as he follows the edge of the cut.

Breaking the almost silence, Ruki laughs, feeling the emergent hardness of the brunette against his upper thigh. Mischievously he rocks forwards with his hips, brushing against the sheet-covered arousal, humouring himself over the noiseless but frustrated response from the man beneath him.

Uruha sits back at the sudden jerk of Aoi’s body, and the vocalist seizes the clear opportunity to move his hand to the brunette’s neck. Taloned fingers skim the surface of his throat, alluding to further cuts, but not actually awarding them.

Reminiscent eyes look down upon the guitarist, “Do you remember Aoi?”

“Yes. I remember.”

Ruki grins, “Good – I just wanted to check.”

And with that the shorter man pulls right away, gesturing for Uruha to take his place. Swiftly the blonde does as such, pushing aside the sheet, and kneeling his bare body in the space between Aoi’s legs. Ruki rounds on him, peering over his shoulder, and presents him with a fabric tie – seemingly produced from nowhere.

Uruha takes the tie without protest, wordlessly leaning above Aoi to secure his hands to the headboard.

“Tell me Uruha – do you want to hear him? Or shall we make him stay silent?”

The taller male glances across to Ruki, as he sits by his side. “I want to hear him, but… no words.”

Ruki smirks. “Did you hear that Aoi?” He looks fleetingly over at the captive brunette, “I think you might have to tell him again, Uruha. Just to make sure.”

The honey-blonde looks down to his lover with an unknown confidence, “I want to hear you Aoi, but I don’t want to hear you speak. I want to listen to how greatly you can moan for me, understand?”

Aoi nods without hesitation.

Satisfied with this, he then rakes his own nails down the length of the brunette’s stomach, stopping when he meets the join of torso and thigh, but only so that he may proceed further down to his lover’s entrance. Easily locating the puckered skin, Uruha smiles as he traces the rim of the opening, the other man’s pleasured moans coming as music to his ears.

He dips his head down, engaging Aoi’s lips with his own, easily dominating the kiss as his tongue swirls around the damp heat of his mouth. He nips at the other’s lower lip before retracting, his spare hand dragging with him the tube of lubricant that had been hiding beneath his pillow.

Uruha sits back, breaking all contact with the other guitarist, as he opens the tube and begins coating his own arousal with the gel. Discarding the tube, he shuffles himself forward, angling his abdomen so his erection brushes directly against Aoi’s entrance.

The older male mewls at the feeling, expecting the other to remain in this position, keeping him on edge. But he yelps in surprise when the other breaches the muscle, guiding the length in so just the head sits inside him.

Avidly watching for Aoi’s reactions, Uruha balances himself on one arm, his collected and controlled appearance hiding his need to be all the way inside the other. He can’t hold himself out for long however, as all of a sudden, he buries himself deep in the brunette with one hard stroke.

Aoi moans as he becomes filled, but barely has time to adjust before the blonde begins an unrelenting rhythm of short, fierce thrusts.

Ruki, who continues to observe the scene from the sidelines, decides it’s time that he spur the blonde on further. And he creeps quietly to the space behind Uruha, whispering into his ear with great intentions.

“Bite him, Uru. Mark him. Don’t be scared and don’t hold back. He wants you to assert complete control over what he does and what he feels.” He sees the blonde tense at his words, but he continues his instruction, “For him it’s not about the pain – he’ll take what ever you dish out, if only because it’s _you_ that’s doing it.”

“Because he trusts me,” the blonde mumbles to himself.

Ruki speaks up again, “Bite into him, Uruha, and don’t stop until you taste blood.”

Promptly he obeys, folding over his torso until he meets the brunette’s shoulder with his lips. Softly he kisses the skin, slowing his hips in order to stay steady, and laves his tongue over the join of collar and neck.

Without warning he sinks his teeth down into the flesh, Aoi groaning aloud just to his side. He bites down just a little more with each second, waiting for the moment when he first tastes blood – and only when he makes out that distinct tang on his tongue, does he draw back from the brunette, briefly licking at the broken flesh to soothe it.

He hears the vocalist speak to him once more as he sits upright, hips returning to their more forceful pace.

“He’s getting close Uru, I can see it in his eyes.”

The blonde nods – he too can sense his lover getting close to release.

“You know what to do Uruha.”

“So I just-”

“Don’t ask me, just do it. Do what _feels_ right. Remember what I said to you – you’ll _know_ if he wants you to stop.”

Feeling his convictions kick back in, the guitarist raises his arms, hands slowly descending upon his lover’s throat. Aoi’s eyes lock with his own, and steadily he begins to press down. Uruha quickens his thrusts as he grips harder, the brunette’s breaths coming now in short gasps.

Aoi’s body is trembling as he nears the edge, and the blonde forces his way deeper within him, grazing repeatedly over that hidden spot that grants him such pleasure.

The brunette arches up from the bed as his release rushes upon him, his head thrown back as Uruha’s hands clamp down over his airway. His mouth is agape in a silent scream, and his eyes are shut firm as he finally comes, his mind clouding over in a grey mist as the effects of the lack of oxygen fully hit him.

Uruha watches in a stunned silence at the vehement reaction of his lover’s release, and soon he himself cannot hold back his own climax. He comes hard and fast within the tight heat of the other’s body, a groan leaving his lips as his hands fall away from the older man’s neck.

He slumps over above Aoi, watching through hazy vision as his lover slowly comes back to life before his very eyes.

Neither of the guitarists notice as the shorter blonde slips from the bed, departing from the bedroom in complete silence, leaving them to their own devices.

A long moment passes then, as the two spent bodies gather their thoughts.

Aoi looks up into Uruha’s eyes – they are the deepest abyss he has ever known, a dark void that he plunges himself into with every kiss they share, every touch, every fuck.

The blonde leans close, expression curious. “Was that-”

“Like dying a glorious death,” the brunette interrupts, his hand snaking up to pull his lover down into an infinite kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uruha and Aoi lay together in bed; arms and legs and tongues twisting and intertwining like a helix. It has been only days since their encounter with death.

“Aoi?”

“Mm?”

“How much do you love me?”

“More than anything I’ve ever known.”

“Would you… die for me?”

“Yes.”

“Truly?”

“In an instant.”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I so glad to get this finished, it's been plaguing me since I first got the challenge! It turned out... uh, a little longer than expected, but I'm quite happy with it, though I got lost a little in the third dream. [Funny that I of all people would get muddled in thinking up a way to kill someone.... nevermind... ]  
By the way Iris, did I mention how much I LOVED this perversion? I had the whole idea down in mere minutes. *loves on*

p.s. I never thought this icon would come in so handy ~_~

 

  
xposted


End file.
